


Прикосновение/Touch aka Victor and Yuuri touch a lot [fanvid]

by O_Ryo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, Introspection, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Russian Music, and everything is an euphemism for skating, episode 12, skating is an euphemism for everything, touching is the theme of the song, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Ryo/pseuds/O_Ryo
Summary: A slightly melancholic introspection into Victor and Yuuri's relationship set during episode 12, but ending (almost litterally) on a high note





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics and an English translation of the song can be found [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5-touch.html).


End file.
